


Temptation

by voodoo_smile



Category: Indie Music RPF, Music RPF, Pop Music RPF, Real Person Fiction, Rock Music RPF, The Cure (Band), music and bands
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Porn, Blow Jobs, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fanfiction, Gratuitous Smut, Hand Jobs, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, M/M, Male Slash, Oral Sex, Slash, Smut, The Cure, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 02:19:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10066022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voodoo_smile/pseuds/voodoo_smile
Summary: Setting: Robert/Simon. 1982. Pornography era.Disclaimer: I do not own The Cure. Everything described in this story is fictional.





	

“Fuck!” You grumble, ripping the cord out of your bass and throwing it on the floor. Your eyes stare blankly ahead as you sink back down in the chair.  
  
I’ve lost all patience when it comes to you and am constantly infuriated at your complete lack of effort.

“What is it now?!” I ask in a huff, and cross the room. It’s as if you can’t even be bothered to try. Not in the studio—not even for us. I’m beginning to wonder why you still show up here at all.  
  
Your glance over to me is brief, almost fleeting, “I’m out of here.” You mumble and stand quickly, grabbing the vodka bottle from the table, but I stop you. I have to.  
  
“Leave that.” I say calmly, steadily, and as my hand finds yours, you recoil as if I’d hit you.  
  
You can’t even look at me.  
  
I knew after what happened the other night that everything would change. I knew it as soon as I kissed you on that bed, but I didn’t stop. We didn’t stop, did we? I honestly don’t think we could have.  
  
“Fucking have it then,” You hiss and push back against my hand, “I don’t care.”  
  
But I think you do care and I tell you as much to your face.  
  
“Ro—”And you suddenly stop. You can’t even bring yourself to utter my name anymore, “I don’t know what the fuck you’re talking about.” You retort flatly, your dark eyes closing in frustration, “Jus-just leave me alone.”  
  
I know that’s not what you really want. It couldn't be.

You finally open your eyes and they gaze past me, meeting the plate glass of the control room ahead. Your hand shifts and escapes roughly from my grip as you proceed to move toward the exit, knowing I can't stop you now—not with Lol or the others here. And as I watch you leave I don't have to think twice about where you're headed.  
  
***      ***      ***

I slide the key in the lock and it turns easily. The door pushes open and I hear the creak of footsteps above my head on the first floor and a deep, familiar tone as I walk toward the stairs.  
  
“Yes,” It's the sound of your voice drifting down into the foyer where I now stand, “I’ll—No, I’ve got the money.” You clear your throat and continue, “Yeah…yeah, sure.” then hang up the phone quickly.  
  
I ascend the stairs and peer round the doorway into Bill’s office where you sit at his desk in the darkness, the light from the hallway barely managing to illuminate your form as you look down at your hands.  
  
You hear the quiet shuffle of my footsteps and finally your gaze darts up to mine, startled that I’m standing in front of you. I didn’t need to chase after you earlier. I had stayed behind at the studio for at least another hour because I knew this is where you would end up eventually, after you’ve obtained your poison. Sadly, it’s where you always end up anymore alone, and I can’t help but wonder why you would want it to be like this.  
  
“What-what are you doing?” You ask suspiciously, yet weakly and all I can do is take in a small, quiet gasp at the sight of you—your face, so disastrously beautiful.  
  
“I-I’m…” My mouth opens then closes again quickly. I can’t think of a single thing to say as I watch you, and I begin to move closer to the desk.  
  
It’s then that your deep, dark eyes move down to my feet and slowly sweep up my legs, stopping momentarily at my groin where I can see them flicker and continue to travel up to my face, where they open and close slowly.  
  
“I’ve got to go.” You say quickly and turn in the chair to rise, but I’m already standing over you.  
  
“No.” I say resolutely and look down at your face again—it’s still just as beautiful as the first time I met you, perhaps even more so. There was always such a tragic solemnity about you lurking just below the surface and it’s even more apparent to me now, to everyone but you, I suppose. You seem to be so blissfully unaware, and it may be wrong to say, but it only makes me desire you more.  
  
You look away and my hand finds your chin, gently turning your face towards me, but your eyes close. I wish you would look at me.  
  
I swallow and whisper your name, and my actions betray my better judgment as I bend down, but you don’t move in the chair, or away from my grip. In fact, there’s no reaction from you at all as my lips find yours. Sadly, it’s not anything like our first kiss all those weeks ago—so primal and desperate.  
  
Suddenly, my mind flashes back to what it felt like to wrap my arms around you as our tongues explored each other’s taste on that hotel bed. Remembering the feel of your hand as it moved from my shoulder to my ass only to squeeze it, making me moan with lust, then, inching around to the front of my trousers, you quickly found my hardness and fervently jerked me off with my harsh breath in your ear, sucking at your neck until I finally came hard in your hand.  
  
I want that again now in the worst way and only wished you felt the same, but I soon get my answer as you pull away roughly, pushing me back as you stand.  
  
“Stop.” Your protest is small and shaky and I hear you sniff, unable to tell if you actually emit a sob as you turn your face away from my sight. I reach for your arm and you angrily knock my hand away.  
  
“Simon, what are—?” I don’t have a chance before being immediately cut off mid-sentence as I grasp your arm once more.  
  
“Get—” You blurt loudly, “Get off me!” Your voice rises to a loud, tremulous boom and I cringe at that unfamiliar tone as you loom in front of me, your posture quickly changing to one of defense as you push me again, my back colliding into the wall behind me.  
  
“Wait!” I shout out, desperate to keep you here, “If—if you leave now, don’t bother coming back!” I take a long, deep breath and as I step forward, the panic as I picture you walking out that door is now replaced with a strange calmness, almost a bizarre certainty, “Ever.” I conclude.

You know me well enough to realize I’d do everything in my power to ensure that you’d never work again.  
  
After a long, silent moment you reluctantly step in, trapping me between the wall and your body and it’s exactly what I want.

Your eyes narrow into small, dark slits as they glare at me, “You fucking piece of shit.” You growl, your voice almost a seductive purr, and I feel you exhale against my face.  
  
Even though that bleak, oppressive secret—that poison that you've chosen to pollute your body and mind with—has nearly possessed you, at this very instant I can see that your instinct for ultimate self-preservation still thrives, and I almost sigh in relief at your growing anger. I can’t let your addiction extinguish that last spark from your eyes, and without thinking, I unintentionally reach for you. It's never bothered you in the slightest in the past when my arm would brush against yours, but now you flinch and my stomach drops at that movement.  
  
Suddenly, the warm, hard sting of your fist hits my face solidly, and my hand somehow manages to find yours, grabbing it tightly as you attempt to recoil.  
  
You’re not supposed to hear my desperate exclamation, anymore than you’re supposed to hear the near sob that slips out as I watch the hate shoot from your eyes, and before I can contain myself I see your other hand blur as it approaches the side of my head, knocking me back into the corner and I slump down, pulling you with me by your shirt, both of us landing on the floor as we try to regain our breath.  
  
“Simon, no!” I blurt, failing miserably as my hard exterior begins to crumble, but it always did when it came to you. You were the only one that could ever break through that façade.  
  
My head is now throbbing from your blows and I’m still pulling on your shirt, but you don’t move, you don’t even attempt to pry yourself from my grip. I lean forward on my knees and pull you slowly towards me and your face is now close to mine, our breath still ragged, mingling together in the air before us and I'm so defeated that I simply lose myself and I have to kiss you.  
  
Your lips are just as warm and yielding to my tongue as they were the first time, and my hand comes around to the back of your head, encouraging you, slowly pushing you deeper into the kiss until I hear a breathy sigh as my tongue darts in again, finally finding yours only to suck at it gently and my arousal stirs as I hear your sigh turn into a soft moan in my mouth. But I suddenly feel you pull away, and a cold feeling replaces that warmth as I realize your lips are no longer against mine.  
  
“Why?” I ask, my voice sounding so thin and needy that I immediately hate myself.  
  
“I-I can't.” You say quietly.

Those words are the words I never wanted to hear. You’re still so breathless, we both are, and what makes this horribly awkward moment even worse is that your eyes purposely avoid my face as you slowly begin to turn your body away and stand.  
  
I breathe out heavily in frustration and my hand grasps your arm which I quickly regret, and it springs back as you look down at me.  
  
“I couldn't bear it if you—” and I stop, closing my eyes tightly. Whatever I say won't matter. It never has and I know I can't keep trying to shield you. This can't go on.  
  
I quickly stand and grab your face hard with one hand as your eyes dart wildly to avoid mine. We’re so intoxicatingly close now I could kiss you again, but I don't and I push you back into the wall.  
  
“Well, fucking go then!” I hiss loudly, my exasperation quickly rising. “I don't care anymore. I'm fucking done with you!” My hand releases you roughly, and I feel a wisp of a breath leave your throat as I do. My eyes drift to the floor and I'm in utter disbelief at the actual words that just came out of my mouth. None of it can possibly be true. I know it isn't because I simply cannot imagine my life without you, but there's nothing else I can say. My harsh words betray my heart.  
  
You've changed so much in these past several months and it has been nothing short of painful to see the transformation. We've fought with each other verbally, physically—even spat at each other, and though you've hit me again tonight, I still can't walk away from you. I don't think I ever could and that realization, along with so many conflicting feelings towards you, is nothing short of maddening.  
  
You remain silent and then sniff, eventually opening your mouth to speak, but only a small sound escapes and your brow furrows.  
  
You have absolutely no idea how beautiful you look and how badly I want you right now.  
  
I quickly step forward, cornering you against the wall and kiss you again. You reciprocate immediately and this time it's desperate and hard, our tongues meeting, and I shudder as I feel your hands on my shirt, pulling me into you, the front of our bodies touching at first and then pressing into each other and I can't help but let out a low, quiet moan. I don't know why I'm being so cautious—so afraid of how my reaction will be perceived, and it's utterly terrifying. Terrifying to realize just how intensely aroused I am by you and of going too far and losing you forever, but I can't stop. I don't know how.  
  
My hands slide up your sides, feeling your body as my palms move over the fabric of your shirt until they at last find the bare skin of your arms and squeeze them lightly. I inch up to your shoulders until one hand finally finds that long muscular expanse of neck where my fingers stroke that smooth skin, moving to your jaw. Right now it’s not enough to taste you; I have to devour you and my other hand insistently pushes on the back of your head, my mouth opening wider as I hear a lustful, shaky sigh escape from your throat.  
  
My hands move again, around to your back and down even further, finding the waistband of your jeans, pushing them down until I feel the curve of the top of your ass and I moan out loud shamelessly as I touch that skin, sliding my fingers inside as far as your tight jeans will allow.  
  
I tear myself away from your mouth, “Please.” I whisper breathless and crazed. I don't even know exactly what it is I'm begging for; all I know is that I need to have my hands on your skin.  
  
When you open your eyes, you look at me at last and it’s everything I’ve wanted. You lick your lips and those dark, heavy eyes never leave mine as I watch you speak.  
  
“No.” You utter quietly, but I don’t believe you. Your voice is husky and thick, and I can feel the heat radiating from your skin and your body trembles, much like mine.  
  
My mouth slams down onto yours hard and it’s then that I'm certain what you’ve uttered moments before wasn’t what you really intended at all, and your lips part in response, permitting me to suck and pull your silky tongue into my mouth. Suddenly, I can no longer breathe and I begin to pant and I can feel that familiar heat swell from my groin—I’m now fully aroused and dizzy, and I slowly press my erection into you and you flinch at the feel of my hardness against you.  
  
I can barely contain myself and pull back from your mouth slightly to breathe, and I have to whisper your name. I move my lips to your neck and am instantly lost in your distinct scent. I can feel your body tremble again at my actions as well as my words and I’m aching to grind myself into you and my hips move into yours impulsively. You moan out loud and I suck the smooth skin between your neck and shoulder, forcibly pulling at your shirt, causing several buttons to tear away from the fabric, groaning in frustration as I brush away the ripped material from your shoulders. Your arms simply drop and it slides to the floor and at that moment I have to stop.  
  
I need to look at you.  
  
I’ve only seen you shirtless a few times, very briefly. It wasn’t even weeks ago on that bed where you pleasured me. The first time was during our first tour—what now feels like a hundred years ago—in the room you shared with Matty.  
  
Lol and I had invited ourselves over unannounced to continue a night of drinking after a gig and my breath caught at the sight of you as you opened the door, freshly clean from a shower, wearing only your jeans, your bare chest still damp and glistening and your hair still dripping as you swabbed your head with a towel.  
  
You let us in and proceeded to walk past me to grab your shirt when your arm brushed mine as you teetered, your body thrown off balance, knocking into me roughly as you feebly reached for the garment on the dresser. I almost trembled at your touch and you smiled wide, half drunk, apologizing for your clumsiness. It was then that my awareness had unexpectedly peaked. For the first time, your scent mixed with the slight aroma of soap met my nostrils, and I had all too quickly wished the others weren’t there.  
  
I secretly wished it the entire time we were in that room and as the night wore on, your body moved closer to mine, leaning into me as you became more comfortable and more inebriated, and I could feel your warmth, your subtle touches—you had no idea the effect you had over me as we all sat there. It was all too much. My mind was completely absorbed with thoughts of you as we sat and drank, until eventually, I could think of nothing other than what it would be like to simply lean you back on the bed and kiss you. What your lips would feel like, what you would taste like, what your body would feel like as my hands trailed over your bare chest.  
  
Right then, I knew I had to leave, and as I abruptly announced my departure, I noticed the strangest expression in your eyes. It was one I’d never seen directed towards me and I couldn't help but think to myself that maybe you did have an idea of just what you were doing to me, after all.  
  
Those thoughts about you never left my mind as I crawled into bed that night so long ago. My head spinning all the while, waiting impatiently for the heavy sound of sleep from my roommate across from me as my obscene, filthy fantasy had already began to take shape in my mind. My cock was so hard even before I could touch myself that I simply couldn’t hold back any longer. I shamefully, yet hastily pulled down my shorts and began to stroke, emitting grunts of pleasure as I pictured you naked with your erection so apparent, kneeling in front of me with your head between my thighs, one hand on my cock holding me, your lips parting and taking me in entirely, sucking me off to completion. It was so sordid—like nothing else, and I could almost feel myself fucking your mouth, pulling on your hair as I thrust one last time in my thoughts, coming hard and much too quickly in that bed alone, biting my lip, holding back one last, long moan as I exploded in my hand.  
  
As I pull back and gaze at you now, so out of breath with your chest heaving from excitement, I realize how much you've changed over these past few years. You look every bit as tempting as you did back then, but the tough innocence is gone, replaced by a new found sultriness that you've perfected, making you all the more enticing.  
  
Your hair is now darker and hangs in your eyes—though just enough, creating part of your mystique, causing one to search for that dark expression beneath that wild mass until eventually, wandering down to the curve of your jaw and that full mouth. Even your clothes have changed; your shirts and leather jacket replaced by sleeveless vests, tank tops and tight leather trousers. All designed to draw attention to the fluid movement of your perfect body.  
  
I can do nothing but stand back, completely in awe of you, and my eyes take you in like a fine piece of art that's been displayed before me. I am utterly speechless at the sight of you.  
  
My hand reaches up to your face and my fingers trace your bottom lip as you close your eyes slowly. I take in a deep breath and my exhale wavers as I suddenly watch your mouth open and close around my middle finger. I involuntarily let out a low animalistic moan of lust and my eyes fix on you in disbelief as your silky tongue rolls over it and you lightly and seductively begin to suck.  
  
“Oh, God.” My whisper is weak and shaking and as my other hand comes up to your chest—as quick as my fingers touch your skin, I can literally feel the blood rush to my cock and I'm so completely engorged in an instant that I'm aching. Aching to simply turn you around against that hard wall, rip your jeans down to your thighs and fuck you like I've never fucked anyone else. I want to feel you envelop my cock and hear you cry out in ecstasy as my hardness greedily invades your tight warmth. I want to hear you moan my name as I slam you up against that wall, impaling you again and again until I reach the height of blissful torture.  
  
I have to have you.  
  
My palm runs over your blazing hot skin and I feel your breathing quicken. Your face is flushed and your brow is now beaded with a light sheen of perspiration and I can't stop watching as you remove my finger from your mouth, swallow and then attempt to speak.  
  
“Robert—” But I quickly cut you off, my protest almost a growl as your mouth moves away. You've turned me into an animal with such an utter display of depravity: sucking my finger as if you were sucking my cock—this act only confirming my belief that you've known all along just what you do to me. You wouldn't be here if you didn't.  
  
I blink slowly, shocked, yet deliriously excited by my own realization and just what this could mean, what it does mean at this very moment, and with trembling hands I unbutton my shirt and let it fall to the floor and quickly step in towards you taking your nipple into my mouth. I feel your breath hitch and your chest rise and fall sharply as I suck at it eagerly and your hands settle in my hair, not meaning to pull, but to simply hold me there, encouraging me to continue.  
  
And I do. I must.  
  
My hands are hungry for the feel of you, and as my damp palms press and trail down your naked sides, your skin is as every bit as smooth as I thought it would be. My mouth moves away from your now erect nipple and I bury my face in your chest, nuzzling you, licking your warm skin as my hands find your belt. Your fingers are still in my hair and they respond quickly to my movement, curling in and fisting my dark mass, eventually pulling painfully but titillating me all the more as I unzip your jeans and promptly slip my hand inside.  
  
“Ohh...” You emit the softest, most enticing groan, but I need so much more. I daringly push the tight denim down low on your hips, and the inaudible rumble of what sounds like my name suddenly turns into a gasp as my hand fondles and strokes your arousal.  
  
Your breath is short and quick and my head is glued to your chest, so intrigued by your recurrent sounds of pleasure and your now rapid heartbeat. So dazed as I hear the effect my touches have over you. My hand slides across your back and I feel the perspiration emitting from your body as it so desperately works to cool your flushed, stimulated state…and I moan out loud at that thought. As I turn my eyes downward to take you in, I am finally rewarded with one of the most perfect sights; your fully erect cock, huge and glistening with pre-ejaculate—and for one long moment I can do nothing but stare in amazement, and my hand slowly moves to caress you again.  
  
I hear a long moan and look up, only to find your head thrown back against the wall, eyes shut tightly and you lick your lips as I move my hand to your balls. I take in a deep breath and lightly squeeze, feeling you twitch in my hand and a burst of pre-ejaculate courses from your cock once again as you attempt to speak. Your eyes open, but are heavy and roll back and close again as I continue to move my hand over your hardness and stroke.  
  
You open your mouth as if to speak, but only a low moan escapes and you bite your bottom lip, causing my pulse to quicken with a surge and I can't help but move my mouth onto yours to kiss you, silencing your weak protest. I don't want you to speak, I only want you to feel, to crave my touch.  
  
I inch your jeans down further with my free hand and groan loudly in your mouth at the feel of your sumptuous thigh. I slide my hand around and you nearly jump and whimper at the feel of me lecherously cupping and squeezing your fuckable ass, while I continue to pump you with my other hand. You haven't even touched me yet, though I feel as if my cock is on the verge of bursting. I've never been this hard and I groan in frustration. I'm quickly becoming frenzied and it's far too soon.  
  
I can barely breathe and growl into your ear, “Suck my cock. Please...” Knowing full well that if you do, there is no doubt in my mind that I'll explode immediately, but I don't care and I continue, unable to hold back my strained, shaking whisper, “Let-let me fuck your mouth.” And I shudder at my own words—I've never been this desperate.  
  
I expeditiously unzip my trousers and let them and my shorts carelessly fall to the floor in a heap. I step out of them, lean towards you and as I look down, my blood filled cock seems to reach out to you. My head is spinning as I grasp your hand and roughly pull, so eager for the outcome that I had always hoped for, and I moan—the feeling of your warm hand moving slowly up and back on my shaft as you kiss me wet and open mouthed, completely overwhelms me.  
  
“Oh, fuck!” And my legs begin to buckle as I outstretch my arms on the wall on either side of you to prevent my falling. I bury my forehead in your shoulder as your hand lightly squeezes my hardness. I can no longer stand and my legs begin to give way again as I clutch your shoulders.  
  
My weight is bearing down on you and your hand is still on my cock, but your movement has stopped. I know it’s a struggle for you to hold me up, but I’m incapable of standing on my own and it takes all of my strength to grasp your shoulders and pull you away from the wall. I have to get to a chair or I shall have no choice but to collapse and that can't happen. This can’t end yet.  
  
My legs wobble and I back quickly into the large armchair that sits across from the desk where I instantly flop down. I feel myself sinking into the upholstery and a slight chill surrounds my naked body as you hover over me and immediately kiss me again, your tongue licking my lips as you pull away, and slowly begin to kneel.  
  
“Simon...” Is all I can utter as my arms reach out to feel your shoulders, down and over your biceps until I finally feel the touch of your hands on my bare thighs, palming my skin firmly, and my hands clutch at your hair, pushing you down. My cock is so hard all I can think of is your hot mouth taking me in, and I suddenly realize my wish has been granted as your head tilts down and you gently take my pulsing cock in your hand, holding me in place as you lick your lips and slowly—so slowly—your tongue licks down my shaft. You stop briefly to exhale and I can feel it on my sensitive skin, making me twitch as your warm, moist breath exits your mouth.  
  
I moan out loud at the site of you half clothed, your jeans unzipped and pulled down low, exposing your erection and the feeling of your tongue on me, and my head falls back onto the cushions, helplessly. You pause and I feel your lips suck my tip lightly, your tongue swirling, and I moan uncontrollably as your warm wet mouth begins to close around my length…and slides slowly downward.  
  
“Ohh, God!” I gasp. Your lips seal around my cock tight, your tongue so smooth, yet firm against it as you suck that my hands grasp your hair tighter, pulling harder as you continue to go down on me. I’ve never felt like this with anyone. Never thought it could possibly be this good. Not only because of the erotic act itself, but also because of the very fact that it is  _you_. It’s you who is quickly bringing me to ecstasy and what you don’t know is that it’s what I’ve always fantasized about, it's what I’ve wanted for so long, but never imagined it would actually happen.  
  
“Yes...” I gasp helplessly again, and shudder as I hear the wet sounds your heavenly mouth continues to make as you pick up speed, your teeth lightly scraping my cock and I mumble aloud, not quite able to believe I am here naked like this with your hands holding my hips captive, head between my thighs and your mouth sucking me into euphoria. I can barely make out your little muffled sounds of passion. It's as if you're holding back and couldn't possibly let on that you enjoy my taste and what you're doing to me, but I know that's just not true as you continue fervently.  
  
You must know you don't even need to work to make me come, and as I struggle to gaze down, your eyes float up to meet mine—so dark, so heavy and so utterly provocative as you stop to lick and distribute my pre-ejaculate along my tip and length. My cock glistens and I tremble, feeling my control ebbing away with each passing second. I'm too close and I haven't even had you yet.  
  
“Oh, n-no,” I take in a breath, “No, stop.” I insist, and you slow your movement, finally stopping only to look up at me once again, your expression changing into one of confusion, even dread.  
  
“Robert, what-what's—?” You whisper breathlessly, and your eyes frantically scan my face. I know you must be thinking that you've gone too far—quite the contrary.  
  
“Simon, I-we...” I fumble, and have absolutely no idea how to say what I want. I've never been in this much doubt—this terrified about telling someone that I need them this badly. It's never been the case until I met you—until I caught your fleeting gaze lock onto mine with that same hint of longing and curiosity so long ago—and I knew at that very moment that I had fallen.  
  
“I-I need,” I nearly choke on my words, “I need you.” My voice is raw and shaking and I sit up and lean towards you as far as the sagging upholstery will permit.  
  
My eyes meet yours, and for a moment I can almost see what looks like a moistness gloss over them and you quickly look away and down at the floor. I can't let you shrink away from me in sadness or with regret. It's clear we both want this.  
  
I reach up and turn your face to mine and kiss you open mouthed and so slow, pulling you closer to the chair. My hands find your jeans and I begin pushing them down further and your own hands take over, continuing to push on them until you break away and peel the tight denim off. I sit back and gaze at your flawless body—your face, your irresistible mouth... I lean forward again and pull you in, my hands groping your bare ass, firmly squeezing as you moan and bite your lip.  
  
“Simon.” My wet mouth finds your ear and I lick it as I breathe into it. I can't help but beg you. I need you, “Get-get on top of me.” And I can't believe what I'm saying, “I need...” I try and find some other way to say what I need, but it's futile.  
  
“Sit on my cock.” I whisper hoarsely at last, and my entire body swells with a burning heat as those obscene words leave my mouth.  
  
I see your eyes slowly close, and after a long moment open again as a long, shaking sigh exits your lips. You gradually stand and I take in your beautiful body once again as saliva pools in my mouth. You reach for me and as you squeeze lightly, a burst of pre-ejaculate courses over my head yet again and you straddle my seated form in the chair and slowly turn around.  
  
“No.” My voice is sudden, “I want to see your face.” I command breathlessly and you turn to face me and ever so gradually, you lower yourself onto me.  
  
My body automatically jerks back as I feel my cock prod your opening and so slowly, you lower down more until my head is just inside and you stop.  
  
There's no going back now—and I would never want to.  
  
“Ohh...” You breathe as your head drops and my hands press onto your thighs. I need to be inside you. You lean forward slightly and your hands settle on the back of the chair, gripping the upholstery on either side of my head. Your breath catches and your teeth clench as you slide down onto me further inch by inch, finally stopping when your body meets mine and my head falls back on the cushions.  
  
My cock is now throbbing inside your smooth, tight heat and I'm completely paralyzed at the feeling of you around me, taking in my length so completely.  
  
“S-Sim—Oh...” I pant, and my hands pull you towards me. I need to kiss your mouth while you impale yourself on my hardness and you lift yourself, placing your legs beside me as you slam back down onto my cock.  
  
“God!” I nearly scream and you move again, your mouth quickly silencing me with a deep frenzied kiss, your lips eventually moving to the side of my face in order for both of us to breathe. My hands find your chest and I run my palms over your dampened skin, trailing them up to your shoulders, pushing you down and I grunt, finally finding the strength to thrust my hips up into you, hard.  
  
You whimper loudly as we continue to fuck on the chair, the sounds of our bodies slamming and our sighs and moans of utter desperation and lust quickly render me helpless. It's like nothing I’ve ever experienced with anyone—the feel of your naked body, the feeling of you on my cock is indescribable, and we move so intensely, so passionately together. It's the most primal, erotic fuck I've ever had in my life.  
  
I thrust up into you again, burying my cock deep inside you and your head falls back as you deliriously mutter my name.  
  
“Shit!” I blurt out. My hand reaches to caress your face. I need to savor the feel of you for as long as possible. I don't want any of this to end, but as you proceed to lick and suck my thumb it causes me to lose what little composure I have left and I fuck you faster, harder. My cock is so hot and throbbing inside you that I can't get enough, yet I know I'm so close.  
  
I reach down and grab your erection suddenly and you groan. I begin to stroke you, quickly picking up my pace, well aware that at this very moment I lack finesse, but by now I'm too out of control. We both are. I hear you pant and to my surprise, without warning, it's you who lets out a loud, strained sob as you lean forward and bury your head in my neck murmuring, your body shuddering as I feel your cock pulse and then suddenly erupt—your wet warmth soaking my hand and my chest as your come spurts out onto me, and at that very moment I have to push you back, I have to see you.  
  
My breath is ragged, I'm almost unable to breathe. It's hopeless now. I can't stop it.  
  
“Yes!” I cry, “Oh, fuck!!” My hands grab your hips hard, my nails dig into you as I thrust again, your beautiful face the last vision I see as my head falls back and my eyes clench tightly, and I come harder than I ever have in my entire life, my body convulsing as my cock explodes inside of you.  
  
You fall forward onto me and bury your head into my neck once again as we attempt to catch our breath, our sweat-soaked bodies clinging to each other.  
  
I move my head to open my mouth. I have to tell you now, before you decide to go back to that pitiful world in which you would rather disappear to drown out the rest of your pain. To where you feel safe, convinced that nothing can touch you, but I know better.  
  
I whisper quietly, still trying to catch my breath as I slowly and cautiously admit the words I hope will stop you from leaving once and for all.

“I love you…” I breathe.

Those words...although so true, merely seem to emptily echo over the hot, sticky air between us.

I hear your breath catch as you pull back slightly at my unexpected confession, and your body suddenly grows rigid in my embrace.


End file.
